


"You broke my nose."

by atl_chey



Series: Thiam textposts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam freaks out, M/M, S6E16, Scotts in trouble, Stiles finds out and is livid, i can't tag, pissed stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: takes place in season 6 episode 16, with a twist, stiles finds out





	"You broke my nose."

“It’s just Nolan, and two other guys,” Liam turned around to face Theo from their hiding spot in between rocks. “This isn’t gonna work.” 

“Where’s the backup?” Theo questioned, keeping his voice low. “Shouldn’t there be like twenty of them?”

Liam scoffed, and shook his head, Theo couldn’t be serious right now, right? Now he needed Theo to be serious, and he wasn’t. This was Beacon Hills, there was no backup, and he’s annoyed Theo thought otherwise.

“Well, they only saw us, and they’re not going to believe Nolan.” Liam offered, reassurance to calm his own thoughts down, but it wasn’t doing much, and he knew that.

“Wait, I have an idea.”

“Yeah, because this one worked out so well,” Liam grumbled, clearly done with Theo and his ideas right now.

“Oh, that’s right you always have a problem!” Theo shouted, standing up from his spot because he knew they wouldn’t be seen.

“What the hell are you doing?” Liam whispered, glaring holes into the boys head. How he wanted to kill him right now.

“Shut up!” Theo yelled, unimpressed with Liam’s lack of intelligence to read signs, punching him in the nose.

Grumbling, Liam shuffled back and stood up, ready to attack the boy who just punched him in the face. Who does he think he is? Liam brought him back into this town, surely he can take him back out of it.

“See that Scott?” Theo yelled, trying to divert the attention off of them, by making the hunters down below believe the whole pack was here, but only if Liam actually participated. “You’re little beta can’t even take a punch.” He shrugged his shoulders, looking at Liam.

“What do you think, Malia? Think you can take me?!” Theo continued to shout, still waiting on Liam to catch on. Seriously, Theo wondered how this kid was gonna be a senior in the fall.

“Okay, I get it, but did you actually have to punch me?” He questioned, keeping a hand under his nose just in case more blood decided to fall out. Theo only shrugged, and punched him again, knocking him off his feet.

Liam only retaliated, and swung back, breaking Theo’s nose, once for the afternoon, surely to have a full blown out hitting war later.

“Are you done, or did you plan to keep going?” Liam glared, scoffing at the boy in front of him, dried blood on the bridge of his nose.

Talking was heard, but neither boy could make it out, but they knew that they were in the clear, stupid Theo, and his stupid ideas. Only that might’ve just gotten them saved, but Liam would never admit that.

“You ripped my shirt,” Liam grumbled, staring at Theo like he was out for murder.

“Yeah, you broke my nose, twice.” He breathed, “It healed, and you broke it again. Two times!” He muttered, clearly unimpressed by the fact the young beta has still yet to learn to control his anger.

Liam shrugged, swinging his left fist towards Theo’s face, breaking the boy's nose again. Liam had to admit, it made him feel a bit better about himself for all of the damaged Theo caused.

“Three times,” He smugly stated, watching as the boy covered his nose and mouth with his hand, while Theo groaned out of annoyance and pain.

“I hate you.”

“You love me, and you owe me a new shirt.”

“You broke my nose!” Theo protested.

“I can break it again?” Liam offered.

“No!” Theo whimpered, covering his nose.

“Your plan worked.” Liam smiled, offering Theo a hand to help him up.

“Can we go home now? I want a cuddle, and a shower, maybe a tissue.” Theo whined, taking Liam’s hand in his.

“No, we have to go meet the pack, maybe I’ll buy you ice cream,” Liam suggested, following Theo all the way down to the car that was hidden from Nolan’s sight. It was an old closed down zoo, after all, so no one really knew where they were hiding at.

“Rude, some boyfriend you are.” Theo pouted, unlocking his truck, climbing in with Liam.

“Theo?”

“What?” He questioned, turning the face the boy with dried blood on his upper lip, who was staring at him with so much love and admiration in his eyes.

“I love you.” He smiled.

“I love you too.” Theo chuckled, starting his truck, and driving off.

Of course, no one had to know they left the hunters at the zoo, leaving them to think and believe that they were still there. No one had to know Liam broke Theo’s nose, countless times, or the fact that Theo left gashes in his lover's stomach. Of course, due to supernatural abilities, they healed, but Liam was still bitter. That was his favorite shirt, and Theo just rudely destroyed it, because again, he’ll never admit to Theo saving his life.

The only one who would be smart enough to figure it out was Scott. Liam was his beta after all. Theo liked to think he was as well, but Liam was his bitten beta, and if Theo was being honest, he knew no one wanted him in the pack.

“I think you should get me a puppy since you ripped my shirt.” Liam smugly suggested content with his statement.

“A puppy? I am the only puppy you need.” Theo argued, averting his attention to the boy that sat in his passenger seat.

“You’re not even-” Interrupted by his phone ringing, Liam looked down to find Stiles calling. He looked up mortified. Stiles was away at school, across the country. But Stiles was also the ‘pack mom’ as everyone called him, and would literally kill them all for not calling him when they needed help.

“Hello?” He answered, shaking. Stiles couldn’t know, could he?

“Liam Dunbar I swear to god!” Stiles shouted, hurting both boys sensitive ears.

“I’m sorry, it was Scott’s idea to not call you!” 

“And look how well that got all of you.” He seethed, and no, Liam wasn’t dealing with this. This was Scott’s fault. This was  _ Scott’s _ problem, not Liam’s. Scott was the idiot who didn’t call his best friend.

“Are you insane?” Theo shrieked, listening to his boyfriend hang up the phone.

“He’s already mad, and it’s not my fault, it’s Scott’s problem.” Liam tried, watching as his phone rang again.

“Now he’s gonna be even madder at you! Answer the phone, Liam.” Theo cried out, because angry Stiles, was scary. Theo heard stories about Stiles little encountered with the Nogitsune. Stiles still tried pulling those faces and mind tricks when Theo was being his usual self.

“Fine.” He mumbled, answering his phone, hoping to not hear the boy screaming away.

“Liam, I swear to god I’m going to kill you!” Stiles screamed, completely unaware of Theo listening in on the call. Liam panicked, shoving the phone to Theo.

“Hi, Stiles.” Theo smiled, clearly afraid of the boy.

“Where is Scott, and Liam? Lydia?”  Theo breathed out in relief, Stiles wasn’t mad at him so he was in the clear. Or so he thought.

“Liam is with me, and Lydia, Scott, Malia, and Chris are all together in some warehouse, we’re pulling up now.”

“Give Scott the phone when you stop, and I swear to god, if any of them are hurt when I land, I will personally put you back into the earth.” He threatened.

Theo gulped, as he safely parked his truck and got out. Meeting most of the pack indoors, he handed the phone off to Scott, mouthing Stiles. He watched Scott’s face pale, as the alpha lifted the phone to his ear.

“Hey, buddy, how’s school?” Scott questioned.

“Don’t you ‘hey buddy’ me, Scott McCall! How could you!” The pack could  _ hear _ Stiles yelling on the other end of the phone.

They all watched and listened to Stiles screaming at Scott for being so careless and not calling him. Listened as Stiles threatened him with silver bullets and wolfsbane. Each of them felt bad for one another. Each of them knew Stiles would let his wrath out on everyone, and none of them were prepared.


End file.
